Harmonic Chaos
by sonicfan0987
Summary: After an encounter with Eggman Sonic and Rage were accidentally sent to Equestria by Eggman Rage was turned into a pony and must Lear to live in Equestrian until he finds a way home. But he grows so attached that he decides to stay! Now follow Rage on his adventures as an Alicorn in Equestria!
1. chapter 1: an unexpected world

**After reading through Chaos to Harmony at supersonic speed by Glimpse the hedgehog I had an idea to do a fanfic similar to it a sonic MLP crossover, I planned to have this after what had happened in Glimpse's but a different outcome where the events after where forgotten by everyone in ponyville and Sonic and Glimpse went home, I hope you don't mind Glimpse for making small references to your OC.**

**Harmonic Chaos chapter 1: an unexpected world**

"Get back here Eggman!" Sonic yells at the fat scientist fleeing in his Eggmobile with a canister of animals in the Eggmobile's mechanical arm. Next to sonic was Rage who was helping Sonic after Eggman swiped the emeralds from under his nose in the middle of the night.

"You can't catch me Sonic!" Eggman laughs taunting the blue hedgehog who looked at Rage.

Rage replied with a grin "I'm on it!" he says picking up speed to get under the eggmobile. Rage charges a Chaos Spear and fires it right at eggman knocking the canister of animals out of the hand and breaking one of the jets.

"No matter… I have the _other_ place I can work with…" Eggman complains pushing a button, then on the pathway bellow where Sonic and Rage were pursuing the scientist a small portal opens, "NO! not down there!" Eggman yells

Rage and Sonic try and stop themselves but a tree branch flings them into the portal and it closes behind them both of them fell and were knocked out from a small fall,

Rage wakes up in a large room filled with books, "Ugh… What's happening…" Rage groans opening his eyes he looks next to him hoping to see Sonic, instead he saw a purple pony next to him

"Are you okay?" she asks in a worried tone "I found you and a blue… thing?" she pauses trying not to be offensive "out in the middle of the Everfree forest out cold... Im Twilight Sparkle"

"Blue thing…?" Rage slowly sits up and rubs his head but to his surprise he had no hands "Gah! What in chaos?!" he looks at the flat hoof and notices his feet were just the same. Rage tries to stand up on the four hooves and had little trouble 'just think like I'm crawling' he tells himself in his head

"Gah! My chili dog!" Sonic snaps awake and looks around to see Twilight looking at him and he just stayed speechless

"Sonic?" Rage asks looking to see that he was still normal, Rage got a dumbfounded look back from Sonic,

"Rage is that you?" he asks, Rage nods in response. "Did Eggman do this to you?"

Rage's eyes light up at the thought of what had happened "Wait where are the Chaos Emeralds?!" he looks around franticly

"I think I will leave you two alone to sort this out…" Twilight stammers closing the door to the room

"Eggman…" Sonic sighs "he sent us here back to Equestria just like he did a while back with me and Glimpse… but Rage who is it that you changed into a pony and I'm still myself?" Sonic looks at Rage trying to make sense of everything

"I wounder if it's due to my connection with other worlds…" Rage says to himself "Do you have the Chaos emeralds?" he asks Sonic

"No, don't you?" Sonic asks Rage who turns around again and Sonic notices what looked like the chaos emeralds on Rage's left flank "Uh… Rage I think there in you…" Sonic comments slowly "In that Cutie Mark…"

"What?" Rage looks at his left side and there they were all seven emeralds embedded like a patch of fur on him, "A Cutie Mark?" Rage turns to Sonic "What is it that your not telling me?" he asks suspicious

"It's about that one adventure I never speak of…" Sonic sighs, "This is where it all took place… did you see the sparkles on that pony's side?" Rage nods in response "That a cutie mark it represents her. And I guess as the guardian of Chaos the emeralds used themselves as your cutie mark to adapt to Equestria."

Rage stands up and walks out to meet Twilight who was waiting there for an explanation,

"Twilight if I recall, This may sound weird but me and my friend here are not from here, we are from Mobius I have to apologize for all of this…" Rage hopes she would understand and not find him crazy

"Mobius?" Twilight looks at him "Like the one in my book the planet that's home to the seven emeralds that act like the elements of harmony?"

"Uh… yeah that what this is" Rage turns his left side to her and she looks at he mark on his side

"I see… I think Princess Celestia would like to know of this…" Twilight signals Rage to follow her

"Wait! I need to get back to Mobius!" Rage objects to the purple pony

"I don't think that will be possible for a while…" Twilight sighs "With the Northern Tundra under rule by Discord all outerworld transports were cut… you're trapped here until he is gone…" Twilight starts shoving Rage to move him "Now you must see Princess Celestia!" she insists pushing him through a set of doors into a large hallway. She leads him to a set of doors with two ponies at watch, they open the doors and Rage looks at the size of the room with the two princesses at the other end of the room.

"Twilight what troubles you?" Luna asks the purple pony

"…Rage care to explain?" she asks Rage who looks back at her with surprise, eventually he gets the courage to explain

"Well…" he sighs "Me and my friend were sent here by accident from our world and seemed to have ended up here. I… am sorry for all this trouble this might have caused." Rage dips his head trying not to get on the bad side of anyone, if there was one thing he knew it was different planets had different people with different abilities.

"This is troubling…" Celestia sighs "I'm not troubled by this at all what troubles me is the fact that you have to be stuck here… so I should be the one apologizing not you… but if you come from Mobius you must know that your normal name will not work around here if you want to fit in without any… problems I suggest you accustom one like ours… Twilight please Take Rage to Ponyville and get him settled… I will keep Sonic here so he does not frighten anypony." Twiligh nods and leads Rage to the train to take him to Ponyville

The two arrive and Twilight takes him into the Library before asking him a question "I need to know what you did back on Mobius, this way I can think of a fitting name for you here,"

"I guarded the Chaos Emeralds why does that have anything to do with this?" Rage asks

"In Equestria names include a personal trait and then your birth name after you get a cutie mark that is…" Twilight pauses "I think the only one that will fit you that you'd like is Chaotic Rage…"

"Works for me." Rage shrugs, before a dark red pony with a grey mane walks down the stairs with Spike

"Twilight what the status on the new pony you found?" he asks

"Oh Lunar Relic this is Chaotic Rage he's the new pony" Twilight looks at the pony surprised to see him

Lunar Relic walks up to Rage and greets him "Names Lunar Relic, just call me Lunar. Please to meet ya Chaotic Rage!"

"Please call me Rage," Rage greets him in response "Now then Twilight I need to know what's going on here exactly… I will help you guys all that I can while I'm waiting this out."

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2: getting settled in…alone

Chapter 2: getting settled in…alone

"Well… what was your job back home?" Twilight butts in

"I had no 'job' back home, fate played its cards and stuck me where I was needed so I have never had an actual job. But if it helps I was a guardian." Rage replies to the purple pony

Twilight had the thought that he would fit in as a Royal Guard for Equestria if he was a guardian at one point so she called her brother to come see them,

"I'll be there in a few hours, right now I have to keep watch on the portal that Sonic was sent back in, it closed about ten minutes ago but I have to wait until the energy is gone." Shining Armor says to Twilight over the small phone she was using she hangs it up and walks back into the main room of the Library with Rage and Lunar,

"Well? What's up?" Rage asks her as she walks in with a look of uncertainty on her face

"Well I have some bad news; Sonic found a way home but it closed soon after he went through, my brother the captain will be here in a few hours to evaluate you for the Royal Guard, I am so sorry your stuck here alone Rage…" Twilight looks at the crimson pony afraid he was going to be furious,

Instead his face lightened up a bit, "I can handle myself I am just glad Sonic got home… now if you will excuse me I am going to go for a fly, I hope that will help clear my head…" Rage walks out of the door and down into Ponyville. "If I want a good spot to safely take off without scaring anybody I will need to head to a secluded area…" Rage looks around and notices the Everfree forest off in the distance, "Perfect!" he proclaims and starts his way down the road to the forest.

After passing a cupcake shop Rage was startled by a large canon fire from his near left. "Whoa!" he yells and flies up into the air and destroys the pink canon with a Chaos Spear out of instinct. Shortly after confetti rains down over Rage confusing him,

"Aww…" A pink pony comes out from behind the canon and looks at Rage "You broke my party canon…" she frowns at him "No new pony has been so jumpy like that…"

"Look I'm sorry about that…" Rage sighs upset that he broke the canon for the wrong reasons "It's just where I am from a canon shot is normally someone trying to kill you..."

"Oh its fine! I have plenty more!" the pink pony jumps up and down "Hi I am Pinky Pie I love parties. Who are you? What are you into? What-"Pinky was cut off by Rage putting his hoof to her mouth,

"I'm Rage, and are you always this hyper?" he asks her

"Oh trust me she is!" a voice says from above, Rage and Pinky look up to see Rainbow Dash floating above them

"Let me guess… Rainbow Dash?" Rage asks the pony flying above them, the pony comes down and lands looking at her

"Yeah! But how did you know that?! Are you psychic?" Rainbow asks glaring at Rage accusingly

"No, no I just flew by a group of ponies with a picture of you joking around with it I heard them say Rainbow Dash so I though that's the name." Rage shakes his head

"How were you flying with no wings?" Rainbow asks surprised before Pinky began jumping up and down trying to guess

"He's a ghost!" Pinky yells out

"No… I have a power that lets me… watch." Rage crouches down leaps and flies off at supersonic speed causing a sonic boom near instantly. Shortly after Rainbow Dash catches up to him

"Hay I have an idea!" Rainbow Dash looks at Rage with a flare of Challenger in her eyes "let's race! First one to the Library wins!" Rage nods with a grins in acceptance.

"I was heading back anyway! Ready?" Rage responds

"Set…..GO!" Rainbow dash darts off near instantly before Rage reacts and catches up

"See you there!" Rage says slowing down flying on his back with a taunting wave before picking up speed again.

Back at the library Twilight was talking with Shining Armor when Rage flies through the door and high speed shortly followed by Rainbow Dash who had a shocked look on her face. "You beat me and with no wings!" she pants. Rage just stood there with a cocky grin.

"Rage!" Twilight yells "You need to get serious my brother Shining Armor just arrived to evaluate you." Rage looks at her and Shining Armor next to her and stands up straight

"Sorry bout' that" Rage apologizes to the large colt

"It's fine. Now then I have to make sure you are able bodied for the Royal Guard. If you are still interested please meet me at the castle's training grounds around 22:00 tonight for your test mission" Shining Armor reports before heading for the door "I am in a hurry so if you have questions please ask them tonight," Shining Armor was soon gone after that,

~Castle Training grounds 22:00~

Shining Armor was standing out waiting for Rage who soon lands across the yard from him.

"Good to see you're here, Rage." Shining Armor acknowledges Rage's timing "Now we must get right to briefing; normally I would have a basic training course run but because of these desperate times I need you to perform a recon in place for one of our scouts. We fear that Discord is not the one up in the Northern Tundra causing havoc, I want you to find out for me"

"No problem," Rage smiles

"Hold it aren't you scared?" Shining armor asks Rage a bit surprised by his answer. Rage just shakes his head. "Well then… here is a small picture of Discord if it's him just fly right back? If not I need a picture of whom use this camera for it." Shining Armor drops a pouch with a camera built in and shows Rage a small picture of Discord. "To take the picture just bump the bag with your hind leg. Good luck." Rage nodded before flying off at his high speed once again flying through the clouds.

Rage shortly reaches the crystal kingdom and flies past it to see a sinister looking castle just like the one in the Crystal Kingdom just black. Rage slowly floats in front of the throne room sky light to see not discord but a dark pony with a sinister red horn and emerald eyes. Quickly Rage bumps the pack and snaps the picture with a small flash before speeding off again with another Sonic boom

Down at the throne room the dark pony looks at where the flash came from,

"Must have been some lightning…" he shakes his head "No pony could make a flash like that and get away fast enough for me to not notice…"

Shining Armor was sitting in the Training yard awaiting Rage's return. When he swooped in Shining Armor stood up. And looks at Rage who slowly came forward. "Well report." He demands

"It was not this Discord guy, this is who it was." Rage uses his own magic to grab the photo he took and hand it to Shining Armor. When he looks at the photo his eyes shrunk in what looked like fear.

"We must inform Celestia and Luna at once!" he exclaims "Quickly!" he runs off into the castle signaling Rage to follow him

In the throne room Celestia was standing half-awake with Luna to her side as normal. "This must be real important Shining Armor to wake me for this…" she yawns

"It's about the issue in the Northern Tundra… Discord is not the one responsible!" Shining armor says in almost a yell "It's even worse… it was King Sombra!" He takes out the picture Rage took of him

Celesita's eyes almost burst open hard enough for them to pop right out as she looks at the picture "This is worse than I thought!" she exclaims in fear "Shining, Rage please head to bed we will discuss this in the morning. Rage make sure to inform Twilight of this matter." The two ponies left the princesses alone and walked out

"Rage!" Shining Armor stops him from leaving. Rage trots his way back over "Before you leave. Welcome to the Royal Guard!" he says bowing "To perform a mission like that so fast is incredible. We can get you some armor fitted in the morning."

"I have a better idea watch this!" Rage chuckles he emits a small dark green light from his small horn and his Chaos Battle Armor he used back on Mobius formed around him adapted to his pony form "pretty neat huh?"

"That's incredible! I have never seen a pony with his own magical armor like that before!" Shining Armor looks at Rage in awe. "No you really should be heading back to Twilight and inform her of what is going on" Shining armor replied before walking off.

Rage walks back out to the Training yards and soon takes flight back to PonyVille. By the time he arrived Twilight was waiting for him to see how it went

"That was fast how'd go Rage?" she asks curious to know what had happened back at the castle.

"Well I did make the Royal Guard." Rage starts

"That's awesome!" Twilight interrupts Rage before he could continue

"Yes but that's half of it, for my training mission Shining Armor had me fill in for a recon mission to the Northern Tundra to find out what was happening. What we found was not good… Discord is not the one causing all of this it is somepony named King Sombra. We alerted the Princesses right after I returned and I was told by Celestia to inform you of this." Rage explains all that had happened that night to twilight.

"This is totally not good!" she gasps in horror waking up Lunar

"What is so important that you have to be so loud about?!" Lunar asks her still half asleep.

"King Sombra is the one causing all the issues up north." Twilight replies back "we will talk more tomorrow about this but for now you should get some sleep Rage." Rage nods in reply and heads for his bed in the Library

**To be continued…**

**Just to clear up why I have Rage flying, he can fly in his Hedgehog from on Mobius but he is faster when running. but because he is not used to four legs his speed form running was transferred to his flying when he became a pony**


	3. Chapter 3: double the trouble

Chapter III: double the trouble

The night went by and day soon shined its way back in Equestria. As the sun peeked through the windows of the Library Rage was soon awakened by a buzzing sound.

Rage sits up and looks around, when he looks at the door he saw a hologram of Sonic standing in front of him,

"Sonic how and why did you contact me from Mobius?" Rage asks the blue hedgehog

"After I got news about Scourge I had Tails make a machine to allow me to call you via the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic explains to the red pony,

"Well what's the news?!" Rage asks impatiently

"Your brother Xage caught Scourge and his pal Fiona using a portal to Equestria after stealing the machine that sent you there from Eggman. We fear he is partnered with whoever was causing havoc in the Northern Tundra." Sonic says beginning to fade "Rage I'm losing connection to that world you need to stop Scourge at all costs or it could mean the end for both Mobius and Equestria!" Sonic then was gone, right as twilight entered the room with a few bags with books, paper and quills on her back.

"Rage, Celestia wants us, and Shining Armor is requesting of you too up in the Crystal Kingdom c'mon!" Twilight says quickly, Rage jumps out of the bed and dashes outside before flying off to the Crystal Kingdom to meet with Celestia, Luna and Shining Armor

Rage awaited Twilight's arrival at the front gate to the castle. When she arrived they hurried up the stairs and too the Grand Hall to meet with the princesses and Shining Armor. When they arrived the two princesses were awaiting them but Shining armor was not there.

"Wait a second… where Shining Armor?" Twilight asks the two princesses

"He had to attend to an issue and should be here soon." Luna responds to the question after a small period of hesitation.

"Wait a second…" Rage says quietly focusing, Twilight looked at Rage confused as to why he was in such a concentrated position, "This isn't right…" Rage softly says still on his guard.

Soon Shining Armor came running down the hall "Rage! Twili! Don't it's a trap!" he yells to the two ponies. But before he could make it through the doors they slammed shut and Rage and twilight turned their attention to the two "princesses" who slowly reverted forms to Scourge and King Sombra who cast a spell encasing Rage and Twilight in two separate domes of energy

"Catching you two was almost too easy…" Sombra chuckles in pleasure

"You won't get away with this!" Twilight yells trying to break out by ramming the walls as Scourge slowly walks up to her

"It's no use… the barriers are made of pure darkness." Scourge laughs kneeling down and looking her straight in the eye. King Sombra made his way down to Rage and looked at him with interest.

"Who's your new helper Twilight? He has quite the cutie mark…" He chuckles darkly "What is your name?"

"my name?" Rage asks with a grin, in his mind he decided to use the emeralds, hopefully his Chaos powered forms were still in their hedgehog states. "My name is Rage…" he begins as his body starts glowing golden. This caught Scourge's attention as he felt the energy and he looked over quickly. Slowly Rage glows brighter before a blinding light engulfed the room.

As sight was regained by the two ponies and the one hedgehog Rage was standing in his Super Form as a hedgehog the barrier of energy gone "Rage the Hedgehog, guardian of Chaos!" he finishes the statement from before.

"Mother of god…" Scourge says slowly removing his sun glasses "How in Chaos is he here?"

Rage looks at Sombra and readies to attack the black pony when he soon emits another blinding light and he was reverted into a Super charged pony form instead of his normal hedgehog version. "Even in a pony form I will stop you and Scourge alone if I have to!" Rage yells dashing with a flare of Chaos energy around his head. As Rage strikes Sombra he was forced to the ground and the barrier around Twilight faded.

Twilight took this chance to try and escape but she was soon caught by Scourge.

"Hay!" Scourge yells at Rage who turns his head to see Scourge with twilight in his grasp and a knife to her throat. "If you lay one more attack on that pony over there this one is dead." Rage looks at the emerald hedgehog with horror in his eyes. Rage dips his head trying to think

"Rage! Don't worry about me just kill Sombra!" Twilight yells bfore being slapped by Scourge then getting a hand put over her mouth.

"Quite you!" he barks at the purple mare

Rage looks at Scourge "IF I let him live you will release Twilight and let us return to Ponyville?" he asks in a stern tone.

"You have my word." Scourge agrees, Rage sighs and powers down to his normal form, "Smart choice…" he grins releasing Twilight and she runs over to Rage ready to say something

"Chaos Control!" Rage yells before she could say anything they were back in the Library

"Rage why did you let him live?!" Twilight demands an explanation for Rage's actions

"Because…" Rage sighs knowing this may come out wrong "I couldn't let you die… in the two days I have known you I felt different. You were the only who understands and accepts me for who I am here… I felt like I had fallen for you… I couldn't let you die…" Rage looks gloom at the purple pony "I hope you understand…" he sighs

"Rage… I understand how you feel… you have been more accepting to me then anypony here has before. The only one that match you I have known for years and we have been friends for so long but they were not like that the first two day that I knew them… they were not as accepting of me. I guess I have fellen for you too…" Twilight blushes a bit trying to keep it hidden. Rage nuzzles her and looks her in the eyes

"Do not worry, I won't let those two do anything to you or Equestria as long as I am here!" Rage assure Twilight

"Thank you, Rage" she sighs haply

**To be continued…**

**Well what did you think?**


	4. Chapter 4: Rage's Choice

**Just a quick note before I start. I am not taking OC's for this story, so please stop sending PMS about it. They are all either mine or actual character.**

Chapter IV: Rage's choice

Later that night Rage sneaks his way out of the Library to head for the Crystal Empire and stop the two on his own. On his way there Rainbow Dash catches him flying over and she decides to check on him.

"Hay, Rage where you flying to this late?" Rainbow Dash asks catching up to the bright red pony

"I'm going to stop Sombra and his pal from Mobius myself." Rage replies with a serious look on his face.

"Oh no! I can't let ya do that alone Rage, it's too dangerous!" Rainbow Dash says flying in front of him to stop him

"Look Rainbow Dash I understand what you mean but I can't put anypony in danger from this, I hav the power to stop them so I will do so myself…" Rage chuckles "But if you want to help you can tell Shining Armor where I am heading." Rage then passes Rainbow Dash and heads to the Crystal Empire to take a quick land and a breath before he infiltrated Sombra's fortress. Soon after he was back in the sky flying at a slower pace higher up in the sky.

In the Royal Library Shining Armor was looking through it for a book to read. When Rainbow Dash makes it in the door.

"Shining Armor!" she nearly yells

"Hush Rainbow Dash its 2 AM what is going on?!" Shining Armor yells silently

"It's Rage, he went to battle Sombra alone!" Rainbow yells in a quieter tone.

"He did what?!" Shining Armor's mouth nearly dropped to the ground "Wake the Royal Guard for me Rainbow Dash" Rainbow responds with a salute and dashes off to wake the Guard as she was asked to do.

Back with Rage he was in the Grande Hall of Sombra's fortress and looking Sombra dead in the eye with Scourge on the ground dead nearby. Sombra had a look of horror in his eyes

"You're tyranny is at an end Sombra!" Rage growls before attacking Sombra with a beamof energy causing him to fade into thin air. Shortly after the fortress began to shake and crumble. Rage made his escape through a small window and landed near Shining Armor where the rest of the Royal Guard were awaiting to attack.

"You did it Rage, I… don't believe it!" Rainbow looks at him with a look of disbelief.

The next day Princess Celestia held a court in his honor. Standing up with her and Luna was Sonic with his famous cocky grin on.

"For single handedly defeating the Evil King Sombra and keeping a war from starting we honor Chaotic Rage with this engraving in the Acts Of Heroism wall of the castle!" Celestia announces pulling a cord covering a wall to reveal a wall with many names etched into it and at the top was Rage's.

After the Ceremony Rage was talking with Sonic near the portal Sonic used to come back.

"So now that the worlds are linked are you ready to head home Rage?" Sonic asks the crimson pony. Rage looks at the six pony that had become some of his best friends

"Actually I think I may stay here in Equestria for a while if Celestia is okay with it." Rage smiles looking at the six ponies smile with joy at Rages choice. "I feel the Chaos Emeralds are safer head then on Mobius. But sometime I will decide to head back." Rage looks at Sonic waiting for his answer

"Well if you're completely sure about that then I won't stop you. I may come visit some time soon though." Sonic responds with a thumbs up before he leaves for Mobius leaving Rage and the mane six.

"But Rage I thought you were in a hurry to return home" Fluttershy says softly

"You know….. Home is where my heat feels the most welcome and that is here with you guys…" Rage chuckles. "Oh hay look at what I figured out!" he then closes his eyes and his body glows green. Soon after a pair of wings sprout on his back. "I figured the Chaos Emeralds kept the wings invisible."

"You know Rage with your skill you should come fly with me some time!" Rainbow laughs "I think that race we had deserves a rematch now."

"We should throw a party!" Pinky pie yells jumping up and down "There can be cake, and music and dancing and… and, party cannons!" she squeels

"You know that's not a bad idea Pinky" Celestia responds walking up to the group. "Now if you do not mind I would like to speak with Rage for a second." The six nod their heads and walk off with Pinky jumping up and down. Rage looks at Celestia ready to listen "So, Rage you're sure you want to stay here?" she asks

"yes…I would, is that a problem your highness?" he asks

"No not at all I just wanted to make sure that that was what you wanted." The alicorn responds with a smile. "Now you really should get back to Ponyville, there's a party that can't begin without you" Rage nods at Celestia and runs down to the train back to Ponyville.

**To be continued…**

**Rage has decided to live in ponyville for while since they're in a peaceful era thanks to him. What do you think about his choice?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

-Three months later—

Rage was helping Pinky put up streamers with Rainbow Dash for the upcoming party as he puts the last one up he wipes a bit of sweat off his head

"I'm beginning to worry if Twilight will make it back in time." Applejack looks up in the sky with a worried look the sun was high in the sky and soon Twilight would be trapped for almost 3 years.

"She is in danger…" Rage says looking at the five ponies "I am going to help her."

"But if you don't make it back then… you will be trapped instead!" Rainbow Dash point out looking at Rage trying to convince him not to do it.

"Even if the portal closes I can still make it back. I have Chaos Control to thank for that." Rage looks at the five with a determined look "I will save Twilight even if it costs my life!" he says sternly before he warps himself to the closet that Twilight used the mirror to go after Sunset Shimmer. Without hesitation Rage enters the portal.

On the other side he tumbles out and looks around "Well it's been a while since I've been in the human world." Rage thinks dusting his now flame red spiked hair while looking at the sky the sun was setting and some stars were already out. "Well I hope It's not too late." He says jumping to his feet a dark grey jacket flapped up behind him giving him a satisfied smile "I even have my old cloths back" he observes noticing the black R on his dark green shirt and dark blue jeans.

Rage walks into the building in front of him and enters the door right as the moon peaked over the horizon. "Makes me think back to my High School days" he chuckles looking around when he bumps into something and trips.

"Hay watch where you're going!" a female tone says from above, Rage looks up to see a fiery looking girl giving him a stern look

"You know maybe you should watch the attitude," Rage spits back angering her even more walking off. Rage notices the gym packed with kids shadows. "I bet that's where she is." He looks at the doors before entering not seeing the girl talking with another other kid.

"Keep an eye on the redhead for me." She snaps and the kid nods at her.

Back in the Gym Rage arrives just in time to see a girl who made him think of Twilight standing on the floor looking at the person on stage. When Rage hears the girl say Twilight Sparkle that same girl that looked like her went up and took the crown from the box it was in. The girl was Twilight Rage could tell by the energy the crown gave off when she put it on. Soon she darts off stage though.

"Something's up!" Rage exclaims turning around to the door to meet a larger punk looking kid.

"Where do you think you're going?" he snorts at Rage

"Get outta the way now…" Rage growls, the kid gave him a, 'or what?' Kind of look and Rage just teleports his way out of the Gym and runs after Twilight.

When Rage gets to the door he sees the girl he bumped into with the crow Twilight had before. Right as the girl puts it on Rage lost his vision from a light regaining it soon after just to see the girl replaced with a demon look ready to attack the five who were with Twilight. She closed her eyes laughing

"It's time you say goodbye!" she laughs throwing a large ball of energy at the six. Rage runs for them materializing the Blade of Chaos as he ran. Right as he runs under the one girl the spins and blocks the ball of energy. When she open her eyes to see Rage there with his sword she looks furious "You again! Get out of my way!"

"Not if you're going to hurt Twilight!" Rage growls at the girl. Twilight looks at Rage and quietly whispers his name like she was dreaming. "So I'm guessing you're Sunset Shimmer…" Rage looks at the demonic girl with a small frown.

"Get out of the way kid!" she yells right as the group from the Gym were inside looking at what was going on. When Sunset saw the she turned her attention to them and uses a spell to hypnotize everyone over there. "look here flame boy but in case you don't know she's not from here didn't you see the video?" she sighs

"I know she's not and neither am I! I am Rage one of her friends from Equestria! Now put the crown down or else!" Rage growls at her.

"Or else what! You can only save you or Twilight you don't have time for me and her!" she laughs. Rage looks at the moon and then pushes Twilight back into the portal. As she falls back she gasps at Rage's decision which upset Sunset Simmer and she began throwing balls of fire at Rage all of them missed. "You aren't the brightest are you? Sending her back without the element and trapping yourself here!"

"Shut it I warned you and now I will make you pay!" Rage screams pulling out one Chaos Emerald causing Sunset to laugh at his choice. But when the other six join him she looks at him as he begins glowing "Zero Chaos Rain!" Rages voice echoes as beams of energy the looked like stars assaulted Sunset and knocked the crown off of her head and into Rage's hands.

"You may have the crown but you are still trapped here!" sunset yells in anger. Rage responds with a cocky grin,

"Really?" He asks "Chaos Control!" and with that Rage is teleported back to the room the mirror was in over in Equestria where Twilight was sitting at the window looking at the sky. Rage uses his magic and places the crown on her head "I think this belongs to you…" he smiles

Twilight looks back and returns the smile "Thank you Rage!" she cries at his sight "But how could you make it back the portal closed after I made it through?" twilight sniffs

"I used Chaos Control to make it back here." Rage smiles "I wouldn't have gone in there if I did not have a way back. You know it was nice to be back on two feet again though. We should head back the other five are worried sick about you" Rage was surprised when twilight kissed him

"Thank you Rage your my hero!" she sighs before they head back to Ponyville to meet the rest of the mane 6.

"Rage! Twilight your safe!" Apple jack jumps up when she sees the two.

"Hay I still exist!" Spike yells poking his head out of the left pouch on Twilights bag that Celestia gave her. And the rest just laugh

"We know Spike" Rarity chuckles.

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6: The Wonderbolts pt 1

Chapter 6: The Wonderbolts

Rage was sitting in the Library reading an old magic book that Twilight had with relations to Mobius, during his readings he had jotted down areas in the book that were either wrong or had unclear information. Most of these were on the ruins on Angel Island of which Rage had lived on for almost his entire life he was completely focused until Rainbow Dash flew inside the Library. Knocking the work Rage had all over.

"Could you knock next time Rainbow Dash?" Rage groans bucking a bookstand off of his back.

"I would have but I have some great news!" Rainbow Dash responds holding up a letter,

"Okay what is it?" Rage questions the rainbow pony as he stood up and shook himself off.

"It's a letter from the Wonderbolts Academy! They are asking me to come help them teach a batch of new recruits." Rainbow Dash explained reading Rage the letter "It also asks that if I know a pony who may do well as a Wonderbolt to take her or she with me… and I think I know just the pony," Rainbow Dash gave Rage a small smile as a hint "Would you like to come with me? I think you'd do great!"

"That would be pretty cool, I'll do it." Rage smirks. Rainbow Dash signals Rage to follow her and she flew him off with her to the Academy, As they fly over Rage looks around at the groups down there, obstacle course, a spin wheel and a whole lot more. The two land at the main office building and Rainbow Dash leads Rage to Spitfires office and knocks on the door.

"Come on in!" Spitfire yells from the other side of the door, Rainbow Dash opens the door and walks in with Rage at her side. "Oh Rainbow Dash I'm glad to see you could make it! Whos this with ya?"

"This is my friend Chaotic Rage I have him here because I believe that he will do well as a Wonderbolt!" Rainbow Dash responds

"You sure Chaotic Rage is up to the tasks?" Spitfire asks Rainbow Dash taking her sun glasses off, "You know how hard it was for the other students back when you did this, I am afraid he looks a little soft for this…"

"Soft you say? Let me tell you that I can beat Rainbow Dash in a flight race without breaking a sweat!" Rage replies trying to keep his temper.

"He's right he has beaten me." Rainbow Dash agrees

"Alright I can let him try," Spitfire sighs walking over to Rage "Chaotic Rage, you will be with our sfirst rank recruit squad. If you can beat Rainbow Dash then this best be no sweat for ya. The squad is in the Mess Hall right now for the introductory gathering you can meet them there, they have some rep from where they are from so watch yourself. If you have questions my door is open just the secretary you need to talk with Spitfire."

"Thank you Spitfire, please though call me Rage." Rage nods back before going to meet his squad in the mess hall.

Rage walks into the mess hall and he looks around each table had a number on it for the squads he finds one and goes to the table with those ponies. Right as the squads are given their first activities. Squad one was in the flight control test and Spitfire assigned herself to it seeing as Lightning Dust was back in there.

The squad walks out of the mess hall and to the fields on the right where the giant spinning wheel was. "Since Lightning Dust has done this before and holds the record for the fastest time on the 'Insane' speed level she can go first." Spitfire looks at her as she got on to the holder and gave a hoof to let her know to start it. Soon Lighting Dust was spinning around like a blur and Spitfire lowered her hand and started that watch as Lightning Dust was flung from the machine shortly making her way back to land. "5.61 seconds that's just over your record. Who's next?" Spitfire looks up at the group

"I'll go next!" Rage calls out taking the seat. "Put me on the same level Lightning Dust had. I bet I can knock her time out of the water." Rage grins with determination. Spitfire shrugs and begins the machine.

"Okay…. Now!" Spitfire yells starting the watch again as Rage was flung from the machine but almost instantly halting it as Rage came in with a perfect landing "That incredible it's a new record! 1.61 seconds I have never seen a recovery that fast in my life!" Spitfire then turns to the group. "Alright now who's next?" and one by one the rest of the ponies went through the machine before being dismissed for lunch.

Rage was walking and Lighting Dust eventually caught up to him. "Hay you were AMAIZING I'm Lightning Dust what's your name?" she asks Rage

"I'm Chaotic Rage, just call me Rage good to meet you." Rage responds as the two see Rainbow Dash flying her way down to see them.

"Hay what's up RD?" Lightning Dust asks Rainbow Dash as she lands

"I am just checking on how Rage is doing, and it looks like he's doing perfectly fine." Rainbow Dash replies

"Fine?!" Lightning Dust exclaims giving Rainbow Dash a confused look "Rage here beat my recovery landing record he did it in under two seconds on the same level as I did to get 5.42 a year ago and it was his first time!" Rainbow Dash looked at Rage with surprise

"That is insane, the Equestrian World Record is 3.22" she responds

"I told you I would be fine Rainbow Dash!" Rage chuckles a bit by her reaction before continuing to the mess hall to eat before the squad would go do the obstacle course for the remainder of the day.

**To be continued in The Wonderbolts part 2**


	7. Chapter 7: Return of Nightmare Moon

Chapter 7: Return of Nightmare Moon

Rage was looking at Rainbow Dash with a grin, "Ready Rainbow Dash?" the rainbow pony nods in response.

"Okay, I want a fair race, first one to complete the course wins and Rage _if_ you win you pass." Spitfire looks at the two ponies and pulls a rope. A cannon bangs starting the race and the two take off at high speeds.

(Meanwhile in Canterlot)

Princess Celestia was sitting next on Luna in Luna's room. "I understand your point sister but I am afraid that it is too risky right now." Celestia nudges her sister and receives a small smile of understanding from Luna as she leaves the room to return to her counsel with Shining Armor leaving Luna alone.

"Why does my sister still fear opening the old castle up?" She asks herself. Soon the room gets dark and a dark fog covers the area making it hard for Luna to see "Who goes there?!" she yells. Lookin at a shadow in the fog before a dark energy orb smashes her in the head as the figure reveals a dark grey pony with a blood red mane. Luna was shrouded in a dark purple mist before emerging back out as her ego Nightmare Moon

"Well I see that worked, Nightmare Moon is it?" the pony asks her

"Who must you be?" she asks skeptically.

"I am Christain the Dark being of darkness." He chuckles,

Back at the Wounderbolts academy the two racing ponies were near neck and neck as they reach the final 500m of the race. Eventually Rage's speed picks up and he beats Rainbow Dash by 2 full seconds. Right after Rainbow Dash lands and Spitfire awards Rage with the certificate the two head back for Ponyville.

Rage walks up to the town hall for the Summer Celebration that Pinky was throwing. As he arrives the speaker was almost ready to give her speech when the unthinkable happened. A dark purple mist clouded the room and an evil laugh echoed the hall striking fear in every pony that was still inside. Rage stood there looking confused as did Twilight but in a more 'how?' kid of fashion. As a dark pony walks up followed by a dark grey pony with a blood red mane.

"Nightmare Moon?!" Twilight looks at the pony "But how?"

"She had her help…" the other pony chuckled in a voice that stung like ice but Rage knew who it was.

"Christain!" he glares at the pony who shot him a surprised look

"You know my name… how sweet." He chuckles with a cocky grin

"And I think you should know me!" Rage yells and Christain shakes his head before leaving.

"I hope you enjoyed your sunlight because now you will never see it again!" Nightmare Moon laughs as she drops to a cloud of dust and exits the balcony

"Get back here!" Rainbow Dash yells flying after her before stopping outside the hall.

"Where did she go?" Applejack asks the rainbow pony

"The old Canterlot Castle in the Everfree forest." Rainbow grunts. As Twilight makes it up to the six ponies with her Elements of Harmony box.

"Quickly we must use them to defeat her!" Twilight explains dumping the box and each pony grabs their element and Twilight turns to Rage "Rage stay here we can handle this."

"I'm going with you Twilight even if I don't have an Element of Harmony I can and will help all that I can. Besides that other pony, I have a bone to pick with him." Rage says assertively following the group to the castle.

The seven ponies arrive and Nightmare Moon was standing on where the old thrones were looking to the skies behind the castle. "I knew you would come…" she grunts turning around at the group.

"Now!" Twilight yells as the six poines, excluding Rage use the Elements to create a rainbow attack on Nightmare Moon with no effect leaving Twilight looking like she had seen the impossible. "How," is all she could say in a voice filled with the sorrows of defeat.

"My friend Christain fixed that flaw for me!" Nightmare Moon laughs in triumph

"Fine then… Let me take a whack at it…" Rage looks up with determination burning in his eyes.

"Don't you get it fool if the Elements don't work nothing in Equestria can!" Nightmare Moon snorts

"Well how about something not from Equestria?" Rage chuckles "Like say the Chaos Emeralds of Mobius?"

"AS IF those are a myth!" Nightmare Moon cracks up "but I do enjoy a good laugh…" she looks dead at Rage "Now you are wasting my time leave."

"Myth?" Rage asks glowing with energy "I thought you were a myth… so guess what…" Rage looks at Nightmare Moon who was giving him a puzzled look "Sometimes people are wrong!" with that Rage is changed into his Chaos Unleashed form and looks dead at Nightmare Moon right as Christain sees what is happening "Chaos Flare!" he yells as a burst of Chaos energy completely destroys Christain and leaves Luna laying in the balcony

"HOW ARE YOU HERE?!" Christain screams in agony before he was vaporized. Rage powers down to his normal form and the six others dash up to him

"Rage are you okay?" Applejack asks the crimson pony who was rubbing his head a little

"I am fine it's nowhere near the first time I have done that…" Rage grunts standing up right as Celestia makes her entrance

"Luna!" she yells with a furious voice "How could you go and do this again are you even fit to be a ruler?!"

"Princess Celestia! It is not her fault that happened!" Rage yells trying to intervene but is returned by a nasty look from the princess

"Even if that was the case we are luck that we had the elements of harmony here." Celestia replies outraged

"Pincess Celestia the Elements could not stop her! Rage was to one who saved this place!" Applejack yells defensively. Celestia looks at the ponies for an explanation as Luna begins to agree under her breath that her sister may be right

"It's not Lunas fault its an evil thing from the dark version of Mobius… Christain the Dark…" Rage gets a look of pure hate when he mentioned the name "He is a corrupt ruler of the realm often attacking Mobius every time I stop him, Christain is my mortal foe and no matter how many times I kill him he finds a way. I know what he can do to others… if it was not for my immunity to darkness I would have been on the receiving end many times as Luna was recently. That is why the Elements of Harmony failed; Christain's way of changing her can only be cured by pure light or the power of the Chaos Emerads as I had done." Rage looks at Luna "She had no control over herself she can't even remember a thing"

"I remember him appearing in my room and telling me his name… then I woke up here with you yelling at me sister…" Luna sighs slumping down

"You truly do not remember what had happened?" Celestia asks he sister who shakes her head in response. "Come sister we have a long day in the morning." Celestia walks over to Rage "Chaotic Rage I request your presence tomorrow at noon in the royal court." Rage nods in response as the two princesses' return home. Soon the rest of the group part and head home as well.

The next day in the Canterlot Castle Rage was walking in with Twilight right on time. The two enter the court and walk up to greet Celestia before moving to the side.

"Now that everyone is here… Chaotic Rage please step forward!" Celestia announces and Rage slowly approaches the princess kneeling politely "For not only saving Equestria from The Evil King Sombra, Sticking up for all ponies, and restoring my sister to her rightful place once again Luna and I both proudly appoint thee as Burning Rage, Prince and Guardian of Equestria!" Celestia stomps her hoof and a curtain falls showing a stain glass window representing both of Rage's triumphs. As the window is uncovered the group in the court cheers and claps for their newly appointed Prince. "Now let us all prepare for the upcoming Grand Galloping Gala!" Celestia says and the ponies begin filing out of the room.

Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinky Pie, Fluttershy, and Twilight all congratulate Rage on his accomplishment.

"This is all so much…" Rage sighs "With Mobius and Equestria now under my protection…"

"Rage you do not have to accept this if it is too much for you" Celestia smiles trying to keep his mood up.

Rage shakes his head "If you gave it to me then I will not deny it Celestia it may me a lot more work than I expected but I will protect Equestia as well… With the Chaos Emeralds bound here now as well I know that there are going to be big problems here very soon." Rage responds boldly "Now with your permission Celestia I would like to be able to pull my home the floating island know as Angel Island to and from Equestria as I am needed." Rage asks the primcess and she nods in agreement.

"Rage come on! We have to get your party planned!" Pinky squeels tugging Rage's tail. Rage rolls his eyes and waves goodbye to the two princesses and heads back to Ponyville

**To be continued?**

**A/N: Okay I am debating between two things, continuing this story in a new chapter OR continuing the story in a whole new post. I think a few more chapters first but what do you guys think?**

**Rage: Can you get Pinky off of me now?**

**Pinky: *hisses* don't touch him he's mine!**

**Rage: but I like Twilight better!**

**Me: Rage you spoiled!**


	8. Chapter 8: Twilights Request

Chapter 8: Twilight's request

Rage was up on Angel Island which he moved to Equestria shortly after his choice to remain in Equestria. Rage was sitting on the grass looking into the distance and he notices a rainbow coming his way, he stands up and waits for Rainbow Dash to make her way over there.

"Rage, Twilight wants to talk to you!" she says "It's urgent." Rage thanks Rainbow Dash and flies his way down to the Library from his island and walks in the door.

"You wanted to talk to me Twilight?" Rage asks the purple pony,

"Yes… I have a…..request…" she says almost unsure if she should ask him.

"What's the request Twilight?" Rage asks when he notices her pause.

"I wanted to ask if you could take me to Mobius, I want to see what it's like out there…" Twilight looks at Rage with a sparkle in her eye.

Rage was silent for quite some time he was asking himself if he was sure he had just heard that. "I guess I could ONLY if you think you can handle a mobian form." He responds. Twilight nods eagerly and Rage shrugs "Alright then Twilight get ready. Chaos Control!" then with that Twilight and Rage flashed on to Angel Island and right to Mobius.

Twilight look around and she sees the beautiful grass in Green Hill and she looks in awe at the amazing place. As Twilight went to rest her hoof on her chin she saw a white glove on her purple arm. "Yikes!" she yells surprised. She then looks at the shirt on her, it was a light blue with her Cutie Mark on it.

"Now you know how I felt when I first arrived in Equestria." Twilight hears a familiar voice behind her and she turns around to a very bright crimson hedgehog with emerald green eyes, a dark grey coat with two red center stripes, a dark green shirt with a black R curved at the two tails and dark navy blue jeans. He was reaching out his right hand cover with a dark grey glove with no finger tips and a golden wrist ring. Twilight looked at him silently and accepts the help up "Oh come on Twilight it's me Rage!" he chuckles as a light bulb goes off in her head.

"Wow Rage… you look so… different" Twilight looks at him almost breathless "Is this your true form?"

"huh?" Rage looks at himself and shakes his head "Whoops no this is my True Chaos Form hold on." Rage closes his eyes and his fur flashes and then darkens to a tad darker crimson red but still pretty bright. "This is my true form, Rage the Hedgehog." Rage chuckles and then looks at twilight "Twilight you look simply stunning in this form…" he sighs.

"Rage! You're back!" a group of three hedgehogs run down the hill two males the other a female. The males one was bright blue with a yellow stripe on his head and the other a dark green with red eyes and a dark blue T-shirt. The female was a mid green tone with a nice short light grey dress.

"Who is this Rage?" the female hedgehog asks Rage crossing his arms

"Ah Christina good to see you to, Christina this is my girlfriend Twilight Sparkle from Equestria, Twilight this is Christina my sister, the other two are my brothers the light blue one is Icezer and the green one is Xage." Rage introduces Twilight to each of his siblings

"What brings you back Rage?" Icezer asks his crimson brother,

"A few things I need from my Library" Rage says walking over to his house and coming out with some books and a scroll atop. "Now I hate to be in a hurry but I have a big thing back in Equestria so we may come back soon, Rage says transporting him and Twilight back to Equestria and back to their pony forms.

"Rage… I need to know if you like enough to say it to your own sister… then would you be with me forever." Twilight asks the crimson pony,

"I would love to…" Rage responds with a kiss, after they broke up Rage grabs the scroll he brought with his magic and hands it to Twilight "These documents are called the Gaia Manuscripts, they speak of a being of pure darkness the sleeps within Mobius I brought them because I thought you might like to read them." Twilight takes the scroll and skims it quickly before looking at it with a joyous expression.

"Thank you Rage!" she squeels jumping up the stairs as Lunar comes in the front door.

"What's up with her?" he asks as Spike follows him in carrying a few bags of goods.

"I gave her some documents and I guess she loves them." Rage shrugs his front legs.

"ugh… now we won't get her out of her room for at least a week!" Spike sighs

**To be continued…**

**Me: well what did you think?**

**Pinky: I hated it…. I wanted Rage and Twilight get him!**

**Twilight: Pinky I don't think that you are ready for a commitment like Rage and I just began it's a lot of hard boring work.**

**Pinky: Rage was MINE!**

**Rage: oh brother…**

**Me: well I best sign off before Pinky and Twilight begin an all out brawl.**


	9. Extra Chapter: EG2 side story

Extra Chapter I: EG2 side story

**Hello everyone I have decided to add in a side story to Rage and Twilight being in the Human world again, so all I will say is they are part of the main storyline AFTER the current chapter so if you decide not to read them then you may be a little confused to some references made later.**

A normal night in Equestria after an issue arose in the Crystal Kingdom Twilight and Rage were fast asleep in the Crystal Palace. Twilight's door soon opens and a cloaked pony sneaks in and silently takes Twilights crown and then silently tries to make her way out but trips on spikes tail and wakes both him and Twilight she grabs the crown shoves it in her cloak and darts off as Twilight begins to pursue the pony.

"Stop that Theif!" she yells waking the rest of the mane six and Rage who opened the doors to their rooms and began to follow Twilght.

As they close in Twilight teleports in front of the pony but the pony does the same and continues running for the closet. She reaches the door and Rage jumps in her way knocking her down sending the crown bouncing around the room

"Where do you think your going?" Rage snarled at her as the Crown soon goes through a mirror and she teleports behind Rage right as the rest catch up and she goes after the crown.

~The next day~

"But why would Sunset Shimmer want the crown again?" Twilight asks Celestia who was just as confused as she was.

"Time was reset in the human world…" Rage blurts aloud "I knew that something felt off in the Time Space on Angel Island… Somehow the time in the human world went back and now that whole adventure Twilight had has never happened. That is how and why Sunset Shimmer returned like this."

"Well… guess I am stuck going back in…" Twilight sighs as Celestia nods her head

"But this time Twilight I am going with you no matter what." Rage says walking up next to her

"No, Rage although you and Twilight share such a deep friendship I cannot allow you to go with her." Celestia intervenes

"With all due respect Princess if the portal closes before Twilight can make it back if she's alone she would be stuck there for nearly 3 years. However if I am with her portal open or not I can return us to Equestria with Chaos Control" Rage looks at the Princess who gives in and nods her head knowing that Rage had a point.

Rage looks at Twilight and the two enter the portal with together with Spike slipping in himself. After they are spat out of the portal into Canterlot Highs Courtyard and the two look at each other in their own human forms. Twilight was in the same purple dress and Rage was in his normal attire, a dark grey jacket that he kept open with two red stripes in the center, a dark green shirt with a black R curved at the tails, dark grey gloves with his fingers showing, dark navy pants and dark red shoes with a single horizontal black stipe on each.

"Rage what is the best way to go through with this?" Twilight asks the red hedgehog standing up,

"If it was a time reset it would be in our best interest to copy as much as we can on how it all went down." Rage says as they walk into the building. "We need to find Fluttershy first, she should be getting it from Sunset right about now."

The two continue walking down the hall until they hear a loud demanding yell and peak their heads around the lockers "You shouldn't pick up things that don't belong to you!" the see a red headed girl yell at a pink hiared girl who was absolutely terrified

"It doesn't really belong to you either…" the pink haired girl whispers very softly

"Excuse me?!" the red haired girl yells slamming her hands against the lockers, the pink one slowly sinks to the floor responding softly "Nothing"

"That's what I thought its as good as mine and you know it!" the red haired one continues. "You really are pathetic no wonder your best friends are all stray animals." When Rage heard this he was fed up with it and he steps out before Twilight could do anything

"How dare you!" he yells at the girl, "At least she doesn't act like an animal!"

The girl looks behind her with a look of anger "What did you say?" she barks

"You heard me!" Rage responds walking at the girl who mirrored his movements almost the exact same. The two look at each other for a minute before the girl gets a cocky smile when out of the corner of her eye she see Twilight walking over to the other girl who she had been completely abusing

"You must be new here so I will warn you once, I talk to whoever I want however I want!" she chuckles walking off down the halls.

"wow that was amazing no one ever stands up against Sunset Shimmer…" the pink haired girl looks at Rage who turns around

"Well I am not the kind of person to just stand around like that when someone is getting bullied." Rage says

"Fluttershy you said something about a crown," Twilight asks

"Oh yes I was passing out flyers for the Animal Shelter when it hit me on the head… I had no idea where it came from so I gave it to Principle Celestia." Fluttershy says softly

"Oh thank you Fluttershy!" Twilight thanks the pink haired teen and takes off with Rage to the Admin area where Celestia's office was. The two knock on the door and after Celestia gives them permission to enter they do so,

"How may I help you?" she asks her face buried in a folder. Twilight stood a minute thinking on what to say and Celestia puts the folder down to look at the two who had enetered her office.

"I am Twilight Sparkle and this is my friend Rage we are new here." Twilight says "I heard you were given a crown this morning." Twilights eyes glimmer with nervousness

"Yes I gave it to Vice Principle Luna to hold on to until the Princess of the Fall Formal is announced… she is the one who will receive it, are you interested?" Celesta responds putting the folder back into a filing cabinet and Twilight nods eagerly "Go see Pinky Pie in the Gym she is the one who takes care of that stuff."

Twilight thanks the adult and leaves her office with Rage next to her before heading to the Gym to find Pinky Pie. When the entered a female pink teenager was throwing streamers up into the support beams when the two walk in. Instantly the girl slides down the ladder and nearly jumps over to the two. "Hi I'm Pinky Pie are you here to help with the decorations?" she asks

"Uh…no I came to sign up for Princess of the Fall Formal." Twilight responds

"Okay here you go just sign here!" Pinky Pie says pulling out a clipboard and pen from her crazy hair. Twilight takes the pen slowly and tries to write her name just as a girl with a large hat comes in carrying a crate of apple cider.

"Pinky we got the apple cider yall wanted." She says "Big Mac you got the rest?" then a larger male comes in the door trying to balance four crates of Cider nearly falling over.

"Oh thanks Applejack!" Pinky squeals

"Here!" Rage says taking two of the crates and putting them down on the table.

"Thanks!" Big Mac says and Rage responds with a thumbs up

"You two are new ain't ya?" Applejack asks cracking open a bottle of cider, "What your names?"

"I'm Rage," Rage replies fixing his jacket after carrying the crates of cider.

"And I am Twilight." Twilight Sparkle says with a dip

"I heard she's running against Sunset Shimmer for Princess…" a tall beautiful lady says walking into the doors

"Yeah she just signed up Rarity!" Pinky jumps up and down with the clip board.

"then we need to get her a dress!" Rarity says dragging Twilight out of the gym

"Well we should be getting her known across the school…" Fluttershy calls out from the corner she was hiding in. Rage walks over and leans against the wall for a while.

"Yeah, she can't win when no one knows anything about her!" Applejack hoots

"But… I have to finish the decorations." Pinky Pie yells out "I won't be a part of it…"

"I'll finish them for you Pinky Pie" Rage says "I have nothing much to do anyway." Pinky Pie squeals in excitement right as Sunset Shimmer walks in the Gym with two boys behind her, one was a little on thee heavy side and the other a skinny bare boned guy.

"Ugh!" she yells "There are too many balloons and not enough streamers!" she walks over to the crates of cider and reads the label "And who then heck drinks sparkling cider?! If this is going to be my coordination then it should at least be somewhat decent!"

"Who says it's going to be YOUR coordination?" Applejack spits at her

"Country Folk really are dumb huh!" Sunset laughs pushing Applejack's hat down "I am running unopposed of course I am going to win!"

"Not exactly Twilight signed up and she is going to break your fantasy world when she wins Princess of the Fall Formal!" Rage says standing up right from his position

"Let me see!" Sunset yells grabbing the clipboard from Pinky and looking at Twilight's poorly written signature, Sunset's face turns a bright red before storming out.

"You guys get to helping Twilight while I stay here and Finish up." Rage says wrapping a streamer up to throw it

"Alright when your done meet us in the soccer field Rage" Applejack says as she catches up with the rest leaving Rage to do his stuff.

Later in the soccer field Rage makes it right as Twilight lost a game against Rainbow Dash.

"Alright what's the plan?" she says as Rage makes his way up,

"If we are going to show everyone Twilgihts real self after that flame-filled video then we need a way to change everyone's opinion by tomorrow." Applejack says thinking.

"How about a performance?" Rarity suggests before reaching into a box "we can where these and do a dance or something in the cafeteria during lunch tomorrow!" she says holding up a pair of ears and tails to everyone

"Well if you guys do that I am not going to be dancing, I can't dance at all…" Rage sighs as the six look at him in shock, Rage looks back up at them with a small grin "But I can add some effects to it…" he says with confidence "You know something to make Twilight shine."

"That is perfect!" Rarity says with a look of satisfaction

"You guys got it all down then?" Rainbow asks putting her hand out for a hand break. One by one each of the others put their own hand in, "For Twilight!" they yells breaking up for the night and heading home for the big day tomorrow. Rage and Twilight head into the Library where Twilight made a bed off books for them and they crawl into it and fall asleep.

Morning Dawned and Twilight went with Rage to meet the group in the Gym before Lunch to get everything sorted

"Okay so we all get in line and Rage will stand outside the Cafeteria and wait. After I sit down I start the beat and we spread it out… then finish with the Song and Dance after hoising twilight up from outside Rage will do the effect he had implemented for it." Rainbow Dash says as they walk down the hallway. The six girls enter and Rage stands outside and leans against the lockers waiting for his cue. Soon the song and dance starts and after a couple of minutes they hoist Twilight on their shoulders and Rage uses his speed and magic to turn invisible, quickly get behind twilight and strike himself with a Chaos Spear causing a bright green glow around Twilight. Who was then put down and called to Luna's office over the intercom.

Rage went with her but ended up pacing the halls waiting find out what was going on. Soon a dark blue haired guy bumps into him and causing him to drop some cutouts. Rage helps him pick them up

"sorry I am in a hurry I need to get these to Luna's office they are to help Twilight!" he says but rage holds them

"I got this, you have ran hard enough." Rage says and the kid thanks Rage

"Tell her they were in the trash behind the bleachers in the Soccer Field!" he says heading another direction. Rage then runs back to Lunas office and walks in without even knocking.

"What are you doing?!" she yells looking up from Twilight who was sitting at a table with pictures of the destroyed gym in front of her.

"Those pictures are fake!" Rage says "Someone took pictures of Twilight's soccer Game against Rainbow Dash and cut them out then pasted them here!" Rage puts the pictures he had taken from the kid in the hall and fits them perfectly with the images of twilight in the gym.

This surprised Luna who apologized and sent the two on their way. After saying they would have to postpone the Fall Formal until tomorrow because of the mess. However the portal to Equestria closes tonight…

"Rage what do we do?" Twilight asks the fire haired youth

"We fix it up in time…" Rage says "With enough help from your friends we can do it!" he says and heads for the Gym. The their surprise it was already being worked on.

"I hope I didn't intrude on anything" A voice from behind the two catches them off guard and turned around to see the kid Rage bumped into in the hallway.

"I remember you…" Rage says

"Yeah you took the pictures to Luna for me. I am Flash Sentry!" he responds "I never got to thank you for that."

"No problem, names Rage" Rage responds with a thumbs up. The three then walk in to finish up the project and head home to get ready for the dance.

That Night Twilight and everyone were in dancing and Rage was in a restroom washing off a bit of punch he had spilled on his jacket. As he was drying his hands ad arm reaches around him a covers his face with a cloth. "Sweet dream fire head…" a familiar female voice chuckles.

At this time Celestia was about to announce the winner of the Princess of the Fall Formal. "And now I would like to award this crown to our new Princess of the Fall Formal…" she reaches into and envelope and pulls a card out and reads the name "Twilight Sparkle!" she finishes and the crowd cheers ad Twilight goes up to take the crown. As she puts it on a vibe of unnoticeable energy emitted from it.

Rage felt the energy and came to his senses to find himself hog tied in the janitors closet. "Oh that no good rotten flame headed son of a femhog!" Rage yells trying to break free (it's mobian slang just so you know).

Soon a tread of footsteps came running down the hall with twilights presence not far behind. Then with her presence another set of racing footsteps ran past. Rage could feel that there was an issue with the element on the crow for it felt like it had a dark energy coming from it. "Sunset!" Rage yells catching himself on fire to burn the ropes before kicking the door down and running after Twilight.

Rage turns the corner to see Sunset ready to strike Twlight and her friends with an orb of energy. Without delay Rage summons The Blade Of Chaos and charges to the six friends and blocks the orb just before it hits them. This caused a large puff of smoke and bits of flame.

Sunset was laughing thinking she had gotten rid of the six but when the dust cleared he expression turned to an enraged one. Right in front of the girls was Rage holding The Blade of Chaos in a block position. "You red headed rodent!" she screams "you have gotten in my way too many times!" she glares dead at Rage

"What did you call me you crazy excuse for a Fire elemental?" Rage growls

"You heard me rodent!" she replies. At that Rage yells in anger and the seven Chaos Emeralds flash around him

"Nobody…. And I mean **NOBODY** calls me a rodent!" he screams as the changes into his Ultima Chaos form ready to strike the demon looking Sunset Shimmer. Then swiftly Rage strikes her and nails her with a Chaos Swarm. This forced her into a large crater and the crown flew up into Rage's hands. Rage grabs it and throws it to Twilight who puts it on.

"Finally…" she sighs "We can head home…"

The five other girls looked at Twilight with a mixed expressions of happiness and sorrow. Sure they were happy that Twilight got her Element of Harmony back but at the same time they did not want her to leave after such a short time.

"Twilight please don't go!" Applejack sniffs

"I am sorry you guys… I have to…" she sighs as Sunset Shimmer crawls out of the crater.

"Twilight…. I am sorry for all of this… I just wanted people to be my firend…" she grunts in pain from Rage's strike

"Sunset Shimmer if you wanted to make friends you need to be nice not a mean ol' witch." Twilight sighs before turning to her friends "Guys please help Sunset Shimmer make new friends…. Although she did so much harm I can't stand to see her like this." The five nod and hug her tightly

"Uh Twilight we need to go!" Rage says to her from the portal back. Twilight looks in the sky and runs over to meet Rage and they walk back through the portal to Equestria. Where the rest of the mane 6 awaited them… there was a whole lot of hugs and cheers.

"Twilight how is Sunset Shimmer?" Celestia asks her student

"I think she is going to be fins…after all I left her with the best…" Twilight smiles.

**Side story end! Remember this is a side plot!**


	10. Chapter 9: A Royal Wedding part 1

The Royal Wedding pt: 1

**Before anyone complains on the timeline of MLP I am having it where with Rage's presence in Equestria the Timeline was altered.**

A sunny day in equestrian the mane six were up with Rage on Angel Island eating a lunch picnic, the seven where there with Spike as he coughs up two notes one after the other. And twilight grabs them to read,

_Dear Twilight I hope you are as excited for the upcoming wedding in Canterlot in fact I need you and your friends to help with it Twilight please keep it all in check, Fluttershy I want your birds to provide music, Pinky I want you to throw the reception, Applejack I want you to cater the events, Rarity I want you to make the outfits for the bride and groom, and Rainbow Dash I want you to make a sonic rainboom after the vows. And tell Prince Burning Rage that he is needed at the Castle at once._

_Your loving princess_

_Celestia_

"A wedding?" Twilight asks "For whom…?" she puts a hoof on her chin to think

"Your brother mentioned getting married to Princess Mia alemor'e back at the last Royal Court" Rage says standing up "I will meet you guys there, it sounds like they want me over there now." Rage leaps up and takes off with great haste.

In the Canterlot Castle Rage was in the Guards Meeting room with Shining Armor,

"You needed me?" Rage asks

"Oh Prince Rage I have a mixture of news and a request." Shining Armor says "I am going to tell Twilight about this later but I need you to know first. You saw that protection spell around Canterlot? It's made of my magic… Somepony made a threat against us and I have to keep this up but if I can't I want you to make a replacement for our own safety." Shining Armor looks at Rage for his word. Rage does not say anything he just nods with a smile telling Shining Armor he would do it. This was perfect timing too because Twilight had just stormed her way over.

"Twili!" Shining Armor yells running over to her with a welcoming smile. Twilight replied with a angered glare

"How can you make a choice like this and not even tell me?!" Twilight yells "You are getting married to Princess whats her name and never told me!" Twilight was so angry it looked like fire was emitting from her ears!

"Twilight you've got it all wrong… its Cadence your old foal sitter" Shining Armor looks at his sisters change in facial expressions to a happy look. Rage not wanting to break up the family moment takes his leave.

As Rage makes his way back he runs into Cadence and dips his head in greeting,

"Princess Cadence haven't seen you since my initiation how are you?" Rage asks

"I'm busy and I have no time for you…" she says continuing to walk leaving Rage uncertain about what just happened

"…that was…weird…" Rage says to himself continuing to the Throne Room where Celestia and Luna were busy prepping for the coming wedding. "Have you guys noticed any strange behavior by Cadence lately or am I just imagining things?" he asks the princesses who give him a look of confusion

"What do you mean Prince Rage?" Celestia asks

"Well when I met her walking over here the way she told me she was in a hurry was unlike her and plus she did not use my name which raises a red flag in my opinion." Rage says still trying to sort everything out

"She may be nervous about getting married and that's causing her to act a little differently." Celestia suggests

"well I may just be over speculating things." Rage says "I need to head back to Angel Island to attend a council back on Mobius so I will be back in time for the wedding, farewell Princess Celestia, Luna" Rage walks out of the castle and warps himself to Angel Island for the quick meeting.

Meanwhile Twilight was going through all of the the check list things for the wedding and reception. She was walking in the Castle garden for a small break before the wedding asking herself about Cadence's behavior herself. "What could be with Cadence…" she wonders walking into the castle catching Shining Armor and Cadence in their room. Cadence was using some spell on Shining Armor and this made Twilight lose it. She dashed out of the castle to process what was going on. While sitting near the hedge fence Rage made his way up to her.

"Okay Twilight what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Rage asks tilting his head and raising an eye worried about her. When she doesn't say anything he goes over and sits next to her, "Twilight something is really bothering you what is it?" Rage insists on getting her to tell him what was wrong,

"I doubt you will believe me but I think the Cadence my brother is going to marry is evil…" Twilight squeals trying to figure everything out in her head.

"I actually kind of yet kind of do not believe you…" Rage says, Twilight looks up confused at Rage's response, "I will say her behavior has been unsettlingly off. It does concern me but I think it could be the stress of everything…"

"Rage I saw her do something to Shining Armor!" Twilight states standing firmly

"That is quite the accusation Twilight." Rage says when the green light Twilight saw Cadence use on her brother comes from their room again.

"That was the same thing!" Twilight exclaims looking up in the window. Rage shot is head up to see.

"Twilight… that is some disturbingly strong energy…" Rage says to his friend looking at her "But I can't identify it…"

"Well that's it… I am going to tell them!" Twilight says stomping for the Throne Room

"Twilight I'm not sure that's such a good-" Rage was cut off by her slamming the door to the castle "I am going to hate the way this ends…" Rage sighs going after her

In the Throne room Celestia, Applejack, Pinky Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Shining Armor and Cadence were standing wondering where Twilight was. Almost as if she was waiting for them to ask about her she busts in the doors with Rage not far behind with a worried look on his face.

"Im here!" she yells stomping her way in. Rage quickly runs over and joins the rest of the mane six. "I will not stand next to her! Nither should you!" she yells at her brother. Her brother looks horrified then turns to his wife to be

"I'm sorry she's acting this way it's not like her." Shining Armor says to Cadence

"I say we ignore her…" she responds not even looking at Shining Armor

"You have to listen!" Twilight yells ignoring Rage's signs to tell her to stop "I have something to say…" she says continuing forward, "She is evil!" Twilight points her hoof at Cadence and Shining Armor steps in front of her. Rage just sighs with her actions. Even with his suspicions he felt that there was not enough evidence to state anything so he stayed quiet as much as he wanted to help her deep down. "She's been mean to my friends, her bridesmaids and she put a spell on my brother! I saw it!" Twilight yells in accusation. Everyone was stunned by the wild accusations Twilight was making.

Soon Cadence began tearing up and Rage kept his eye on her though "Why are you doing this to me!?" she cries before running off

"Because you evil and you will ruin my brothers life!" Twilight continues as Cadence runs off. Twilight turns around and she bumps into Shining Armor.

"she was not casting a spell on me she was using her magic to heal me! And she got rid of her bridesmaids after finding out they just wanted to meet the royalty, and if she's been moody it because I have been so busy! She has been so stressed on perfecting our big day!" Shining Armor shoots a glance at Twilight "Which is obviously not important to you! Now if you'll excuse me I have to go comfort my bride!" he says beginning to walk off "You can forget about being my best mare! In fact if I were you I wouldn't show up at all." He says finally leaving the room.

Twilight sits down in depression everyone else begins to leave to check on the princess, Rage was the only one who still remained but he was unsure on what to say to twilight,

"Rage…you believe me….why didn't you help me?" she asks the crimson pony

Rage hesitates for a while trying to think of the best way to tell her why he did not help her he finally responds "Twilight…I have to admit that I won't take either side in this… I have no standing opinion on it… I am sorry I did not do anything I just did not want to make things worse than they are now… I hate to leave you like this but unfortunately I have to go and do my round for Flash Sentry I will see you around." Rage rests his head on Twilights for a minute before departing. Twilight stood on the stairs a minute before collapsing and seeing Cadence above her.

"I am sorry…" Twilight cries tears rolling down her cheek, Cadence looks at her for a moment and her eyes flash green very swiftly.

"You will be!" she responds a ring of green fire surrounding the purple pony.

**To be continued!**


	11. Chapter 10: A Royal Wedding part 2

The Royal Wedding pt: 2

Outside of the castle Rage felt he should have stayed with Twilight, eventually his ear twitched at what sounded like Cadence's hoofs, sure enough when he turns around she was there but the grin on her face was so out of character for her Rage had no choice but ask what he had seen her do.

"Cadence what did Twilight say when you were in with her?" Rage asks

"Oh nothing I was just in there to get something." Cadence lies and Rage raises an eyebrow and smiles a little

"you're lying, I was in there before I left you and Twilight there was nothing in the room out of order now answer the question." Rage says sternly

"Alright fine I was trying to make up with her." Cadence rolls her eyes and continues on her way. As she passes Rage knew something was up but he knew more when his ear twitched at what sounded like Twilight voice from bellow ground.

"Dear celestia the crystal caves under Canterlot!" Rage gasps closing his eyes 'no if I can just pinpoint her location…" he thinks before warping right to her side,

Rage appeared just in time to find Twilight and the real Cadence being attacked by the bridesmaids that "Cadence" had gotten rid of. Instantly Rage uses a spell to paralyze the three bridesmaids

"Rage!" Twilight gasps "You're here!"

"Prince Rage how did you find us?" Cadence asks relieved to be saved

"I'll explain later right now we have a wedding to stop, grab on!" Rage says extending his wings. Twilight and Cadence both grab one of his wings and Rage then uses his magic to warp them above ground. Once back on the paved roads of Canterlot the three ran as fast as they could to the Wedding

Meanwhile at the wedding, Celestia was greeting all of the ponies who were attending the ceremony. At the moment before the vows Rage slams the door open,

"That Cadence is a fake!" he yells, "The real Cadence is right here!" Then a beaten and bruised Cadence walks into the door.

"Wait a sec how is there tow of em'?" Applejack asks confused

"Because the one at the alter is a Changeling!" Cadence proclaims, as she finishes the one at the alter tries to convince everypony that that one was the fake. However it was made clear when Rage cast a nullify counter spell to her disguise. At that all of the ponies run amok out of the castle

"Ha ha ha… you are a little too late he is already under my control! You're defenseless with no guard! And as they're queen I am to feed the rest of the Changelings… And after I took your place I have been feeding off the energy from your brother here. As my power goes he weakens and so does his spell. Without him you are defenseless and we will take Canterlot then the rest of Equestria" the now black pony form changeling laughs

"No…You wont," Celestia says stepping up. "You may have made it impossible for Shining Armor to do his spell But now that you have foolishly revealed your true self I can protect my subjects!" she yells shooting a beam of energy which the queen counters and uses a more powerful beam,

The Changling Queen looks quite satisfied "Shining Armors love for you as made me even stronger the Celestia!"

"You may have more power than she does…but you're forgetting someone!" Rage yells from the back of the room "As a prince and the Guardian of Equestria it is my duty to save Equestria at all costs!"

"Oh please you don't really thing you stand a chance… do you?" she responds insultingly

"Try me…" Rage challenges, the queen shoots a beam of magic at Rage who dodges it and leaps into the air so fast he looked like he warped. "Is that all you got I barely jumped!" Rage taunts

The Queen then continues firing beams at Rage all of them missing "Just hold still!" she grunts

Rage who was dodging as the attacks then goes with his own attacks each one impacting on of his foes making a small explosion of colliding energy.

"Twilight go get Celestia to safety in the Elements Vault I can take care of this!" Rage yells still waiting for an opening, soon when he accidently moves the wrong way he gets struck down.

"You see you are no match for me…" the queen chuckles, Rage just closes his eyes, soon the Chaos Emeralds appear around him and pick him up letting him float for a second while they spin before Rage absorbs them and becomes his Hyper Form.

"Now I'll show you!" he says with an echoing voice, his horn begins to glow a bright green "Chaos Burst!" he yells throwing a ball from his horn at the Changeling Queen before it explodes and sends her to the ground.

"you…curse…..you….Rage…" she huffs

"I have no pitty or sympathy for this!" Rage growls using a spell to banish the Changeling Queen. "Chaotic Barricade!" he then yells and a yellow dome of light surrounds Caterlot and all of the changelings disappear into thin air.

Soon Shining Armor was able to snap back to his senses and after some clean up the wedding of the two carried on as planned. Rage and twilight were dancing together at the reception party Twilight was in a bright blush in what she was about to ask him…

"Prince….Burning….Rage will you… marry me?" she asks with a glitter in her eye.

This question caught Rage completely off guard. Yes he felt he had fallen for Twilight but… he never thought she would ask such a thing. He blushes a deep red trying his best not to as he simply says "Yes Twilight Sparkle I would love to." He says nuzzling her

**~Chapter end~**


	12. Chapter 11: Sonic Rainboom

Chapter 11: Sonic Rainboom

In a feild Rainbow Dash was working on her routine for the upcoming flying competition, she was about to try her sonic rainboom move but during the dive she slowed down and was flung back by the air resistance. After tumbling through the air she lands in the Library where Twilight, Rarity, Pinky Pie, and Applejack had just finished cleaning up. After Rainbow Dash crashed in the whole Library was a mess again and right as Rage flew in the window Rainbow Dash had crashed through,

"Darn I was a tad too slow." Rage grunts landing "Rainbow Dash are you okay? That was quite the crash"

"I'm fine just a little beat up." Rainbow Dash says shaking off some dust "Sorry about that…" she sighs looking at the mess

"Rainbow did you get the Sonic Rainboom?" Fluttershy asks flying her way into the window, Rainbow Dash looked at her and shook her head,

"Where you trying the Sonic Rainboom for the flight competition later?" Lunar Relic asks poking his head up from underneath a book that was stuck on his horn.

"Yeah I am going to wow the crowd with it!" Rainbow Dash chuckles bravely even though she knew she had not done one since she was a fillie.

"Well you can count me there Rainbow Dash!" Rage smiles at her "I will be behind you all the way! I mean Sonic Rainbooms are not that hard to pull off in fact I have done them when I was in my Super Form back home."

"Y-yeah see if Rage can do one so can I" Rainbow Dash chuckles "Now I am going to rest up before the competition so I'll see you guys there." Rainbow Dash flies off before anyone could say anything

"You guys should try and find a way to make it up there for her." Rage says "I bet that would help her confidence level."

"But… earth ponies can't step on the clouds…" Fluttershy says in her common shy tone

"Um what about this spell?" Lunar Relic asks using his magic to take the book off of his horn and hand it to twilight, "Page 32"

"It's a spell that we can use to walk on clouds!" Twilight cheers "I can't wait to do it!"

"Well you guys go ahead with that I'll meet you up in Cloudsdale." Rage says flying off at high speed to catch up with Rainbow Dash soon after making a Sonic Boom. Fluttershy decides to follow the two and head up to Cloudsdale as well leaving the earth ponies alone.

Right as Rage catches up with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy he catches a group of pegasi picking on her calling what he heard as "Rainbow Crash" and Rage being a loyal friend darted his way down between Rainbow and the three male pegasi. Rage landed with enough force to cause a decent puff of clouds on landing.

"Leave Rainbow Dash alone," Rage growls as the cloud clears

"And who are you supposed to be?" the grey colored pegasi asks

"I am Burning Rage her friend now I will warn you one last time leave her alone… or else!" Rage glares at the three,

"Look at the dimwit sticking up for Rainbow Crash!" the grey one chuckles insultingly "What are you going to do about it? Her flying is not good enough to make a Sonic Rainboom! And plus us three are the only team entered we are going to win Sonic Rainboom or not!"

"We'll see about that!" Rainbow Dash yells butting in and Rage finishes up, "I will enter alongside Rainbow Dash as her teammate and while she does her Sonic Rainboom I will do a Rainbolt!"

The three nearly laugh at Rage's reply and trot off. Rainbow Dash looks at Rage like he was crazy, "Rage nopony has ever done a Rainbolt that's even faster then a Sonic Rainboom, and even those very few ponies can perform. A Rainbold would be impossible!"

"Rainbow Dash without it you will be made fun of by those three the rest of your life. If it fails then I will make a Sonic Rainboom myself." Rage looks at the rainbow colored pegasi "I won't let you down." Rainbow Dash looks at Rage with a smile right as the air balloon comes up through the clouds right under their feet. The two fly up and the five earth ponies jump off on the clouds and the two fly down to meet them "Well I see the spell worked" Rage says as they jump off the balloon.

"Yeah and we made great timing too." Twilight says nuzzling Rage "I almost have a date for the wedding set."

"That's amazing Twili." Rage says nuzzling her back, "Now Rainbow and I need to go register as a team." Rage says looking at the rainbow pegasi "After I caught a group of pegasi making fun of her I decided to show them that we are a better team than they are. With Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom and my Rainbolt there is no doubt we can win!"

Rage and Rainbow Dash head off to the coliseum to get everything sorted and they got their competitor numbers both had 15 as their number showing that they were a team. Both of them walk into the competitor's area and take a seat and wait for their turn.

Outside the announcer could be heard introducing Celestia and the Wonderbolts and soon calling number 1 out to begin their routine. As Rage and Rainbow Dash sat in the seats the three pegasi from earlier walked themselves up to the partners each with a cocky grin spread across their face,

"Well, well, well looks like Rainbow Crash and Burning Rage showed up after all." The tanish coated one chuckles,

"Looks to me like the grounded trio just showed up…" Rage says in response a grin forming ready for anything

"We'll see who's grounded when you fail to do the Rainbolt you claim you can do Rage!" the grey pegasi glares at Rage with an angered look in his eyes.

"What no nickname for me? Is that because you're scared or because you're too dumb to think of one?" Rage smirks at the pegasi

"Well let's see you make a good insulting nickname for Iron Bell." The tan one says

"That's too easy your name is just as smart as you are _Dumb Bell!_" Rage laughs at him, "Now are you trying to give me a laugh or are you actually challenging me?"

"Try and find one Smashing Bind!" the grey one laughs since no one had ever found a good insult for his name. Rage stayed silent for a second before getting a wide grin,

"I hope your sight is better than your brains because like your friend you are making this too easy _Crashing Blind_" Rage cackles along with Rainbow Dash and some other ponies over hearing the conversation. "Unless you have some glasses you will find yourself face planted into the broad side of a barn." Rage finishes as the announcer yelled for number 14 and the trio looked at their flanks and turned to leave

"Good luck Rainbow Crash, you'll need it just to keep in the air!" Iron Bell laughs as the three fly up and go for their routine. Rage and Twilight were apparently the last two to do theirs so they waited for their number.

"Don't worry Rainbow Dash you've got this… just do it as you practiced, after you get the Rainboom I'll finish by doing a Sonic Rainboom above it before doing my Rainbolt right through your Rainbow Ring." Rage says putting a hoof on her shoulder

"Finally in our contest a team of two, Rainbow Dash and newcomer Burning Rage!" the announcer says as the small set of curtains open for Rage and Rainbow Dash. Everyone looked at them. Rainbow Dash looked around and she saw the Wounderbolts waiting for the performance. Rage put a hoof on her for encouragement and nodded telling her "You can do it… All you have to do is believe in yourself Rainbow Dash."

This filled Rainbow Dash with confidence and she nodded, couched next to Rage. Then the two took off. Both of them dodging the sets of clouds pointed out like the tree course Rainbow Dash had been using, they both went on opposite sides to add to the performance before the spun the clouds and readied for the finally. Rainbow Dash flew straight up with Rage not far behind her. Rainbow Dash began her dive for the Sonic Rainboom and Rage kept climbing for his own stunt set. Rainbow Dash slowly got faster and faster a field of air forming in a rounded shape under her soon turning triangular then getting a rainbow colored. Once the rainbow color was visible Rage began his dive.

As the triangle pointed into a tip on Rainbow Dash, Rage was slowly catching up and soon in near perfect sync the two pull of Sonic Rainbooms almost at the same time. Rainbow Dash turned and made a Rainbow over the stadium and Rage continued his dive speeding up even more. Right before he reached the Rainbow Ring Rainbow Dash made with her Sonic Rainboom a loud lightning light crack was heard accompanied by a flash of light. Right through the Rainbow Ring Rainbow Dash had made was a zooming lightning bolt colored like the rainbow, Rage head pulled off a Rainbolt! The crowd gasped and hung their mouths in pure shock watching the colorful bolt stop on the cloud that Rainbow Dash landed on. The bolt flashed into smaller rainbow colored lightning bolts that darted across the cloud starting from Rage's hooves. The crowd cheered like maniacs for the amazing and breathtaking performance… After a small talk between the judging Wounderbolts they took the center to announce the winner

"I Spitfire and the rest of us all agreed on the winner with little doubt and I am sure you all know who won this years competition… the winners are Burning Rage and Rainbow Dash's dual Rainboom and Rainbolt stunt!" Spitfire says pointing her hoof at Rage and Rainbow Dash, "These two were in the academy earlier this year. In fact if I recall correctly it was Rainbow Dash's second time in the Wounderbolts Academy. Even though I already knew these two I will say that in all my years as a Wounderbolt I have seen few Sonic Rainbooms but never once have I seen a Rainbolt Congratulations you two." Spitfire bows her head as the other four Wounderbolts join her by her side and Rainbow Dash and Rage on both ends,

"Are you thinking what I am thinking RD?" Rage asks his rainbow colored friend

"Another Sonic Rainboom as we leave with the Wounderbolts?" Rainbow dash replies looking at Rage with a gleam in her eye when he nods with a grin. The two crouch down with the four Wonderbolts and they fly off both Rainbow Dash and Rage making another Sonic Rainboom for a dramatic exit.

**To be contined…**

**Next Chapter: The Chaotically Magical Wedding**


	13. Final: The Chaotically Magical Wedding

Final Chapter: A Chaotically Magical Wedding

Today was the day, Twilight and Rage were getting married. Everypony was working hard to get everything ready while Rage and Twilight were discussing on where Spike had run off to,

"I know he bought a new comic book from some store here in Equestria. I told him not to after what happened last time but he said it was a different store." Twilight says worried about the young dragon

"I bet he's reading it in the Library." Rage says looking at the purple mare with a comforting smile "But I think the rest of our friends went to check on him around an hour ago I hate to ask but can you go make sure what's up?" Rage asks Twilight who looked back confused,

"Can't you do it Rage?" Twilight asks hoping to get out of it

"I wish I could Twilight but I have an issue to attend to with Shining Armor. He needed my opinion on something in the Grande Hall. I won't be long just make sure everything is okay." Rage replied with a small frown, Twilight agreed and headed for the Library as Rage headed for the Grande Hall,

Rage walked in to see what Shining Armor was asking about "Shining Armor what's up?" he asks the stallion across the hall

"Rage I need to talk to you about Twilight." Shining Armor says to Rage who looked back listening "I completely support you two as a couple but I just have one request. If you have to go back to Mobius for something please take her with you and tell me. I know she understands little about Mobius but I want her to be safe."

"You know…" Rage sighs "I actually planned to-" Rage's ear twitched and he stopped "You hear that?"

Meanwhile in the Library Twilight was struggling to get away from a podium

"Not again!" she yells when she lost her stamina and couldn't keep running, that was the scream Rage could here from the Grande Hall,

"Twilight is in trouble!" Rage gasps galloping off to the Library, when he arrives he finds the comic book Spike bought on the podium and he looked horrified and yet annoyed with Spike "Of course Spike didn't listen…" Rage grumbles before using Chaos Control to go in after them.

(With the mane 6)

All six ponies were stuck in battle with a black mare who had them trapped in large things of vines. The only one who was not trapped was Spike,

"I told you this would happen!" Twilight yelled at him,

"Now that you are trapped I can test my ultimate weapon!" the evil mare laughs, "And you will be the first to turn into pretty little plants!" she keeps laughing until she coughs violently, she puts a hoof up and pulls the lever to blast the beam. But before it could hit anything a red blur of fire, and light energy crashed down in front of them and the figure inside back handed the beam up into the skies above.

"Looks like I am not too late." He says as the smoke cleared, It was Rage standing upright in his Mobian form! the black mare looked at the crimson hedgehog in confusion,

"Who in the hay are you?" she looks at the crimson hedgehog trying to make sense of everything

"Name's Rage," the hedgehog grins and begins to juggle the red Chaos Emerald "Rage the Hedgehog." He stops juggling it and looks at the mare in a very serious manner "Now lets get down to business shell we? Release them and give me the Celestial Gem or else." Rage says grasping the Chaos Emerald tightly she does not say anything but just fires a vine at Rage, who avoids it with ease "Okay have it your way." Rage shrugs and instantly appeared roundhouse kicking her in to the air where she disappeared. Rage goes and burns the cages before they were all sucked back into Equestria.

Right as the stand back up Shining Armor notices them, "Hay come on its time!" he yells at the seven ponies and dragon. All of them run for the Grande Hall so they were not late. Rage takes the stand next to Celestia and Twilight takes place outside next to RD and Rarity who she selected to walk the isle with her.

"Mares and Gentlecolts today is a glorious day for Equestria as we witness the marriage of two of our most renowned alicorns and royalty, Prince Burning Rage and the beloved Princess Twilight Sparkle!" Celestia announces as the doors swing open to allow Twilight to walk the isle with her two friends not far behind, as they approach the alter Celestia asks the vows and as they both agree with an I do they kiss and the crowd of earth ponies and pegasi cheer and clap for the new married couple.

Rage looks at Twilight with happiness in his eyes which were met with the same reaction from Twilight, the two hold hooves and walk the aisle back to the entrance to the Grande Hall before they shut and the two take off.

Not long after the rest of the mane six catch up and congratulate the two on their new bond,

"Twilight," Rage says ready for a speech "Ever since I came to Equestria a year ago I felt I was out of place until I actually got to know you… you are one of the most accepting ponies let alone people I have ever met. When I actually got to know you on a personal level I felt how sincere of a pony you were and that was when I knew… I loved you." He says holding both her front hooves with a warm smile,

All of the ponies even the princesses who had walked up during Rage's quick speech made a loud awe at the touching moment. It was quiet for a few seconds until Pinkey blew her nose with tears rolling down her eyes

"That's the tear jerker!" she squeaks "so….beautiful", Rage and Twilight look at each other before sharing one last kiss before departing back to Ponyville to begin their lives together…

**The end!**


	14. Final Authors note

Authors Note

okay this is just some closing statements for the story. First off the sequel to this is the Harmony Broken fanfic for those who enjoyed this and haven't read it. Secondly I want to thank everyone who reviewed on this and a special shoutout to the guest Werewolflover99 your constant reviews we're great motivation to let me know that it was going well since this was my first true Xover that I focused on besides my Smash bros fanfic but I don't think it's a Xover but Anyway thank you all for supporting me with this I felt unsure on posting an Xover as an intro to my Brony side but it looks like it went well! Thanks again!

-Sonicfan0987


End file.
